


"Excuse me?"

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Relationships: Rio/Reader
Kudos: 47





	"Excuse me?"

You smiled as Rio stepped in through the front door. He was home on time for once and that meant that he would be able to enjoy the dinner that you had made fresh and warm. You walked up slowly, giving him time to put down his things and kick off his shoes before you held out your arms. He smiled tiredly and stepping into your embrace, letting you hug and hold him.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too, mama.”

Separating, he went to take a shower while you finished up dinner and started serving. He was in a plain t-shirt and sweats when he came out, making a show of sniffing the hair and rubbing his tummy.

“Smells good babe.”

You grinned as you finished serving his plate. He had been having late nights almost every night for the past two weeks. It was always something that needed his attention and couldn’t be handled by anyone else. That meant more time away from home. Away from you. It had started weighing on you. You understood that what he did was demanding and unpredictable, but he always seemed to have some story about Beth.

About how naive she could be. About how much of a liability she could be. About how foolish and cocky she could be.

But also about how quickly she was learning.

How she caught on quick and showed promise. How she had more skill than he’d originally thought. How she may be a worthy addition to his workers after all.

It didn’t take long for you to get irritated. You barely got to spend time with him as it was, and now the time that you did have that should’ve been spent just talking about and with each other was masked by Beth. You had spoken about it, told him openly how you had felt. That you didn’t find it to be necessary and you would like him to stop. He had agreed, apologizing for making you feel that way and you thought that would have been the end of it. It had been, for a little while at least.

He had started up again this week and you had planned this dinner so that you could have a nice warm meal for him while you discussed your lives, apart from the good girls. Sitting down with your plates, you began to eat, bits of conversation thrown in here and here. You spoke about your new project that you were working on for the house and how Marcus was going to love it. He was agreeing and complimenting what you had already finished before he started to talk about her again.

“It’s just crazy. At first she just seemed like some silly little soccer mom and now she’s slowly starting to think more and more like a leader. I just hope that she-“

“Are you sleeping with her?”

You knew he wasn’t, but you couldn’t think of any other way to get him to see how serious of an issue this was for you. Your question cut him off mid-sentence and he slowly put down his fork, mouth still open as he raised his head, eyes locked on you.

**“Excuse me?”**

You sat back in your chair some, eyes on his.

“Are you sleeping with her?”

You repeated the question even though you knew well enough that he had heard you.

He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, leaning back in his own chair as well.

“Now why would you ask me something like that?”

Now your appetite was gone. You tried to keep it together, not wanting your first dinner in two weeks to be consumed with an argument. Shaking your head you shrugged.

“Because I want to know. All you ever talk about is her. You’re around her all day and she sees more of you than I get to when you’re _my_ fiancé. Then the time that we do have together, you spend it bringing her up. If we can’t even enjoy a nice dinner together without your mind going to her, what the fuck am I supposed to think?”

You had tried not to get angry but by the end, you had lost that battle.

“So you really think I would cheat on you with one of the Desperate Housewives? That’s how little you think of me?”

You stood from the table roughly, your dinner cold and forgotten as you headed to the living room, Rio hot on your heels.

“Nah, nah, if you wanna talk about it let’s talk about it.”

“Talk about it for what? So you can feed me the same line of bullshit saying that you’ll leave her name out of our home and then turn around and keep doing it?”

Rio sighed as he watched your shoulders sag. Taking a deep breath, he let you sit down before he came to stop in front of you, squatting down to place his hands on your knees and look up at you.

“I’m not cheating on you. I’ve never cheated on you and I never will. She’s just a piece of the puzzle. She’s someone that helps grow the empire so that I can give you the life you deserve. She’s like the little iron in monopoly. Not even. She’s the thimble.”

You were pissed off but you couldn’t help let out a small laugh. If there was one piece that Rio disliked the most it was the thimble. He grinned seeing you simmer down a little and he reached for your hands, taking them in his and bringing them up to his mouth to lay soft kisses to them.

“No more talking about her, no saying her name, nothing. She’s work and that’s where she’s gonna stay. I promise.”

You stayed looking at him, searching his eyes before nodding.

“Okay.”

He nodded along with you and smiled.

“Okay. Now let’s go heat up our cold ass dinner.”


End file.
